The Trickster's Heart
by monkeygirl77
Summary: In facing the Trickster, Sam and Dean are unknowingly left with the one thing that can get him on their side. His little charge, Castiel.


**This was a request made by Flamenightivy! I hope you like it buddy!**

* * *

Dean Winchester wasn't sure what they were supposed to do with this grumpy little kid. A random angel had just popped into Bobby's living room and dropped off a bundle of white and blue little angel, telling them that he would come in useful in the near future before up and leaving them.

The little guy seemed to get along with Bobby just fine, even talked to Sam on more then one occasion, but for some reason whenever Den tried to to talk to the kid he always shied away.

Looking over at the boy, napping on the couch, Dean couldn't help but notice how small he actually was. Wrapped in one of Sam's old flannel shirts, dark haired head popping out form underneath it.

"A trickster, I think its a trickster"

Dean spun around to face his younger brother, quickly bringing a finger up to his mouth to signal him to keep it quiet. Sam looked confused for a moment, but followed his brothers line of sight to the tiny toddler sleeping on the couch and immediately understood what Dean was trying to tell him. Nodding in understanding, Sam continued his explanation in a whisper.

"I think its a trickster"

"Any specific tricksters?"

"Does Loki ring any bells to you?"

Dean nodded, getting at what his little brother was getting at. Pagans were bad news, but annoying pagans were simply irritating. Dean motioned for Sam to follow him out of the living room, as not to wake up the kid sleeping on the couch. Sam followed just as silently as he had come in. Together, trying to be mindful of the kid in their charge, the two Winchesters set about trying to locate the Trickster and figure out a way to trap him.

Until, he found them.

* * *

It was strange, one minute they were doing research and the next the two Winchesters were stuck to two platforms with a japanese guy running out from behind them yelling 'Let's play Nutcracker!'. Dean was alarmed to notice that he could spot their little tag along, what ever his name was, he stuck to calling him baby angel.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could barely see the small toddler, off to the side and out of the way from any danger playing with a large red firetruck.

 _"Sam Winchester, what was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother?"_

The man was speaking Japanese and neither Winchester knew enough of the language to actually understand what he was saying. But the baby angel looked over, so he must have understood enough.

The timer at the end of the wall beeped red, time was up, and Sam still looked as confused as he had when they had first started.

 _"The answer was...Ruby"_

There was clapping and Dean could see the baby angel clapping with the audience. Fire truck completely forgotten. The arm in the midle of the platform Sam was stnading on came flying up and punched him straight in the groin. Dean only looked on in pain for his brother, and after a few moments his gaze traveled back to the baby angel. Which was strange, one of the sexy 'devil' girls from behind them had ventured over to bring the baby angel's attention back to his bright red fire truck.

In a sort of censer for the little tyke.

* * *

Next thing they knew, the trio were on a basketball quart.

Sam shot a hoop and turned around, his arms flying up into the air.

"Seriously!"  
Dean came up behind him, eyes wandering around for the baby angel again. It had been a long day and the kid was bound to be worn out by now. They had learned from previous experience why it was a bad idea to not let the baby angel go down for his nap. Cranky angels, as it seemed, were dangerous angels.

"Your the one who said to play o-"

"I wanna go home"

Everyone in where ever it was they were stopped what they were doing to look over at the small child. He was on the verge of a tantrum, that much the Winchesters could tell, and when the baby angel went into a tantrum, things tended to explode.

* * *

Dean had had a hunch that it had been an angel the entire time.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, sneezey, or douchey?"

The Trickster glared at Sam for his comment, but never answered, it took a moment.

"Gabriel, they call me Ga-"

A small voice interrupted the angel. Dean spun around, and tried to catch the flying body, but was not quick enough as the baby angel ran straight for the ring of holy fire.

"GAABBBBYYYYY!"

Gabriel looked down startled, before he quickly snapped his fingers and the holy fire disappeared. He bent down just in time to catch the little guy and swing him up into his arms. Sam and Dean watched in shock as Gabriel gently rocked the baby angel back and forth, even going as far as walking in a small circle.

"Gabby?"

"Gabriel?"

The angel looked at them, silently telling them to keep it down.

"Yes, as in the archangel, you guys ever read the bible? Or a christmas story?"

The baby angel whined, "Gabby I cold!"

Before either Winchester could say anything, Gabriel had snapped his fingers and a golden blanket appeared in his hand. The baby angel was small enough that the archangel could easily cradle him in the crook of his arm as he wrapped the blanket around him.

"What are you doin down here little guy?"

The baby angel yawned and looked down sheepishly. Gabriel's eyes turned stern for a minute, as he used a finger to lift the baby angels head up in order to look him in the eye.

"Castiel"

"Wait! What!"

But Dean Winchester was ignored in favor of Gabriel hearing why it was that his little charge was down here on Earth when he should still be up stairs getting ready to be put down for his nap.

"Pwease don't be mads Gabby! I jus wanted ta see you an Ezwa said he could bring me to peoples who could finds you"

Gabriel's eyes softened again, crooning softly to the little angel in enochian. Smiling when Castiel's face was split by a yawn. Gently he pushed the small angels head back down on his shoulder, rubbing his fingers through the soft black hair.

"Yes, Dean," Gabriel whispered as his charge's breaths evened out, "Castiel is merely a toddler, and my charge. Which by the way, I do not appreciate the way you push him around"

Castiel mumbled something and Gabriel quickly hushed him softly, rubbing small circles in his back. Dean was left watching in a silenced shock as Gabriel cradled the small boy, Castiel, to his chest, slowly humming a lullaby under his breath as he tried to get to little boy back to sleep before he got cranky. Castiel, on his part, grasped at his guardian's shoulder, his jacket, and nuzzled his face into the warm fabric. Gently bringing a hand up, Gabriel cradled the small head to his shoulder.

Dean didn't miss the look of fondness that crossed over the Archangel's face as he looked down at the little Castiel.

"So, here's where we come to a cross road. Cas is ours; and you have two choices you either join us and keep Cassie here safe and sound or we take him gank your ass and you never get to see him again"

Gabriel looked up at Dean and glared a glare that made it clear why it was that Archangels were known as Heaven's fiercest warriors. He shifted Castiel onto his hip almost protectively, Castiel grumbled under his breath at the movement but other then that he remained slumbering against his guardians shoulder.

"You dare try and use my charge against me! You are lucky that I am the lenient one, if it were Mike and Luci standing here and you were threatening them with Little Raziel or Samael, they'd say screw it and smite your asses!"

"Gabby...No bad words...Bad words are no-no's"

Gabriel smiled down at the tiny toddler, nodding his head.

"Your right kiddo, I'm sorry that I used a bad word, I won't do it ever again. Can you forgive silly old me?"

Castiel looked like he was thinking it over, little giggles breaking free when fingers wiggled in his side, before he nodded his head and thrust his arms around his big brothers shoulders, hiding his face in his neck.

"I foogive you Gabby!"

"Thanks buddy, now go back to sleep ok"

Castiel nodded and settled down again, Gabriel's arms rocking back and forth once more to help him along. As soon as he was sure that Castiel was out for the count, Gabriel looked up at the two Winchesters nodding his head gently as to not disturb his young charge.

"Fine, I'll join ya, but for the sake of my little man here, nothing else!"

That was good enough for them.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
